My Bloody Valentine
by Ze-Cookie
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU LOVE GARY(or if you'd care if something bad happened to him) The full summary is inside. R&R PLEASE!


Summary: This is a song-fic where Ash kills Gary (muahaha) because he's going out with Misty. Wow, Ash sure can be evil sometimes, huh?  
  
Rating: PG-13, because of violence... I think...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!!!! I cant think of anything clever to say, because its late. But you cant sue me, so I'm happy... happier, anyway...  
  
The OTHER Disclaimer: I don't own the song "My Bloody Valentine," Good Charlotte does. I love the song and I **wish** I owned it, but I don't... grr...  
  
Okay, this is something very unusual for me to write, but I wanted to take a break from my other story that no one liked. This will not have very good descriptions about the violent parts because as much as I want to hurt some people, I never do. Actually... You're not even gonna hear about the violent parts because I'm not gonna put them in here. The truth is I don't even like hurting bugs, even though I hate them. Okay, since no one ever actually bothers to read this, I'm going to the story.  
  
_"thoughts"  
_  
_(song lyrics)_  
  
"talking"  
  
[Author's Notes]  
  
[I know I said I was going to the story but I forgot about all this junk]  
  
Ages: Ash- 17 Misty- 17 Gary- 17 all the other people don't matter, they're not in this.  
  
--------My Bloody Valentine--------  
  
_(Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life..)  
_  
They were cuddled up on his porch swing, just sitting there, apparently enjoying each other's company. At the next house over, a jealous Ash Ketchum watched the scene.  
  
_"Why couldn't it have been me?"_ He thought. _"Stupid Gary... I'll kill him, I swear..."  
_  
Of course, Ash didn't really mean that last part. Or... did he? [lmao]  
  
--------A few days later------  
  
_(I ripped out his throat  
  
And called you on the telephone to  
  
Take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry when you  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time...)  
_  
Ash dialed Misty's phone number [don't ask where she's staying, I don't even know. And it REALLY doesn't matter, does it?] just to talk.  
  
It rang once... twice... three times when...  
  
"H-h-hello?" Misty's sad voice answered.  
  
"Misty? Uh... Hi..." Ash said.  
  
_(Sing'n:  
  
Oh my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight)  
_  
"Ash, oh God, thank goodness [wow, 'goodness'. That's a funny word...] it's you..." She started, but broke out in sobs.  
  
"C'mon, Mist... Don't cry... please" Ash said.  
  
"Why would anyone want to kill Gary? Why...?" Misty asked. [I could think of TONS of reasons...]  
  
"I... um... I d-don't know..." Ash said. "How 'bout I come over there? We can talk about things then."  
  
"Okay... bye." Misty said and hung up the phone.  
  
Ash hung up and walked out of his house. He looked over at Gary's house to see police cars everywhere and a crying Professor Oak. [I cant picture him crying... I really cant...]  
  
_(There was police and  
  
Flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
And the headlines read  
  
"A Lover Died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
When you, you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time...)  
_  
As he walked it started to rain... Ash sighed.  
  
_"I cant tell her... I wont..."_ He thought.  
  
He reached Misty's house and knocked on the door. Misty answered and was crying again. He went up to her and hugged her. [Wow, the randomness. And the fact that he's soaked doesn't seem to bother her one bit... lol. Now, lets say they closed the door without breaking their hug, somehow.]  
  
They walked to the couch and talked about things. Ash was trying to get the death of Gary out of her head. He wasn't very successful.  
  
"Mist, I'm so sorry." Ash said, once he'd given up trying to talk about other things.  
  
"No, Ash... Don't be. You couldn't have prevented it..." Misty said.  
  
_"Ugh, Mist... You don't know how wrong you are..."_ He thought.  
  
"Um.. yeah... I'm still sorry though..." Ash said.  
  
_(Sing'n:  
  
Oh my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight)  
_  
"Mist... I want you to know... Even though I know it's way too soon... That I'll... I'll always love you." Ash said.  
  
"Oh, Ash..." She said and just went over and hugged him.  
  
_"If only I could tell you..."_ He thought.  
  
_(Tonight...  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside jis bedroom window  
  
Standing over him  
  
He begged me not to do  
  
What I knew  
  
I had to do  
  
'Cause I'm so in love with you)  
_  
_"It's better this way.. I wont have to worry about being jealous... and doing this all over again."_  
  
_(Oh my love please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
We'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
  
I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you...  
  
Tonight. TONIGHT!!!)  
  
_ But he'd always have to live with the guilt...  
  
----The End----  
  
Sorry to all you Gary lovers. But if you read the summary, you should have guessed that this was not for you. I know it sucked to everyone else too. Its just I've never seen this song turned into a fic. If someone has already done this though, I'm sorry. Plop, review please! Flames are accepted, in fact I like flames. They make me giggle! Muaha. 


End file.
